Why Do We Even Try To Take Vacations Anymore??
by Pawadox
Summary: Wow, I updated twice in two days. How 'bout that? Nine is kinda short though.
1. Vacations 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I wish I did, but I don't. Not making money from this. I don't have any money, so if you sue me, you'll probably get a couple of movies, and that's it, unless you want my cat, Anastasia.  
  
Author's note: This is my first SW fic, so, please be nice. I was planning on having it be in chapters, but I'll only go on if I get lots of reviews (don't care if they're flames, if you review it means you at least read it, so I'm happy). This just came to me one day when I was bored. I have no knowledge of a story similar to it, so if you have written one, I haven't read it and I'm not ripping you off, okay? ' indicates telepathic speech'. Chewie is not dead, and I don't know Wookie-talk (so any in the story is obviously made up). Oh yeah, I don't know if they have certain things in the SW universe, but this is MY story and if I want something in the story that doesn't exist in the universe, IT'S GONNA BE IN MY STORY!! Enough of my ramblings, on with the story (which is oddly ALSO my ramblings).  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
Jaina and Jacen sat in the lunch room talking to their friends when their uncle called to them, ' Kids, come to my office, I've got something to show you.'  
  
Jaina replied, ' We'll be right there Uncle Luke'. "Hey guys, Jacen and I have to go see Uncle Luke. We'll be back"   
  
"Yeah, we'll be back in a minute." Jacen chimed in as the two rose from their seats. They exited the lunch room and began walking down the hall towards their uncle's office. "I wonder what he wants to show us. I hope it's not another trance."  
  
"There'd be nothing wrong with another trance. But, I hope it's not one either. Hey, maybe he's got some speeders or something for us to fix up." Jaina said with a glint of hope in her voice. They stopped outside the office door and peered in. "DAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!" Jaina yelled as she ran through the door and hugged her father."  
  
"Hey dad, how are you?" Jacen asked as he strode into the room.  
  
Han sat his daughter down and hugged his oldest son. "Alot better because I've seen you two now."  
  
"Your father wants to take you two on a vacation. I told him as long as you two can make up any work you'll need to when you get back, and you promise to practice with your lightsabers, you can go."  
  
"Really? Thanks Uncle Luke!!" Jacen and Jaina practically yelled.  
  
"Hey, it WAS my idea to take you. Don't I get any credit here??" Han asked playfully.  
"You're wonderful dad!" Jaina replied throwing her arms around her father's neck again.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Now go and pack your bags. The Falcon is in the docking bay. Be there in a half hour or me and Chewie are leaving without you.  
  
"Chewie's here too!?!"   
  
"Well, obviously. Now go pack your things. You've got 29 minutes left. I'm serious. I'll leave without you!" Han called after his two oldest children.   
"No you won't!" they called back.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Within the hour the Solo children were playing holo-chess on the Millennium Falcon. When their father came back out of the cockpit, the twins began barraging him with questions. Many of them were along the lines of, "Where are we going?", "When are we gonna be there?", "How long are we staying?"  
  
Han calmly answered, "We are meeting your mother, younger brother, and Lowie on Naboo, we'll be there in a few hours, and about two weeks. Now what do you want me to make for din..." he was cut of by a VERY upset Chewie yelling from the cockpit.  
  
"Grraaaafffrrrrooonnnnneeee!!"  
  
"What do you mean followed?" Han yelled back, making his way towards his Wookie friend. He fell flat on his face when the Falcon was hit. "Sith!!" he cried and took the pilot's chair. "Space pirates. Chewie, you ready to jump into hyperspace?"  
  
"Harrowwnoyhjs."  
  
"Yeah, I know. OK, prepare. Three, two, one." Nothing happened (BIG surprise there). "Damnit! Does it EVER work?"  
  
"Loejen!"  
  
"No, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! Can we shoot 'em down?"  
  
"Protnefredwer."  
  
"Good point. Ready main blasters." Half an hour and three pirate barges later the Falcon was trudging through space with its occupants breathing a little easier, but ONLY a little.  
"Dad, where are we gonna set her down? I mean we do have to fix the hyperdrive, AGAIN." Jaina said sipping her drink.  
  
"We're going to have to set her down on my favorite planet." Han said sarcastically.  
  
"Which would be..??" Jacen asked.  
  
"Tatooine."  
  
"What?!" the twins cried.  
  
"We'll set down tonight and head into town tomorrow morning. Now you two just keep doing whatever it is you were doing while I go help Chewie land the ship."  
  
Everybody slept restlessly that night. Chewie and Han because of their past experiences on the desert planet and Jacen and Jaina because of the stories they'd heard from they're father, Chewie, and uncle.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The next morning Han headed into the settlement he had met Luke in so many years before. This time however, he had his children with him, and not Chewie (who had been left to guard the ship). The journey seemed to take hours under the two blistering suns.   
  
"Geez. I'd forgotten how hot it was here. The heat was reason two I hated this place." Han said wiping the sweat off his brow.  
  
"How could Uncle Luke have lived with this all of his life?" Jacen asked after taking another drink of water.  
  
"No wonder he doesn't have a problem with the heat at the academy."   
  
"Yeah, it makes more sense now that I've seen where he grew up. I mean, I heard it was hot, but I never even thought it would be this bad."  
  
"Yeah well, now you know." Han said to his children over his shoulder. "Now come on and hurry up, if you think this is bad you should see the midday he..." he was again cut off. This time by a blaster stun ray hitting him in the back. He fell unconscious, face first into the sand.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Han Solo woke up in a cold damp place. He found that he was chained to the wall. Everything was silent and pitch black, which did not offer any comfort. It stayed that way for several long minutes until something that made the situation even worse than previously thought possible appeared as the lights turned on.  
  
"Johkgo Solo, burghynj kojyhge?" (Welcome back Solo, you enjoying your accommodations?)  
  
"Leia killed you. How are you here? You're ship even blew up! How are you alive you slimy bastard?!" Han screamed at Jabba the Hutt.  
  
"Han, juddhrie sdfksud, sdkfohs ajeriuer. Akdfnjfnd, sdfndfm ghfggfg fsdrhd Hutt nujuds" (Han, you know me, I'm resourceful. And please don't call me a slimy bastard, that's not a smart thing to call the Hutt that has your children.)  
  
Han's face turned sheet white. Whether it was from fear or rage was impossible to tell. "Leave them out of this! I'm the one you want! Let them go!"  
  
"Jsdfiudfjdfgods adsfcnlkonvisdnfi sdfk okadg fbuzf dfh ncncokafnu. Hdfjsfdklunb sdjfklsf sdkflj dskajf upiueb werug sajcv uiaasd." (Yes, it is you I want and I will probably kill you. But I couldn't resist the chance to torment you in the worst possible way. Through your children.) On cue two things dressed in armor (bounty hunters) dragged Jaina and Jacen, screaming into the room. Walking over to them he said, "Judfbfsdth aunfsm andffunbfuadsfbu dfnuisdfg dfugd f,jdgfpa fhfp a." (Your daughter is very beautiful. Just like her mother. Do you know that?)  
  
The former general in the Rebellion pulled at his chains. "You keep away from them you twisted bastard. I swear if you hurt either of them I'll kill you."  
  
"Hsdfjhgsdfu ffg dsfbfy sfd fdgklhfg f. Jj dslfiughfdg kjh sdfhnbsdfluigh sfgbkugsdg nb sdfguh ." ( Haven't you already tried that? Haha. Don't worry I won't hurt them. I'm just going to send them where you'll never see them again.)  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Poerbusdfgjgh sdfbsfgbifg fiasbdf adsufg aoiuewr werugtt bcsvuic." (You'll see. Bring the two Solo children to the platform. Bring me the remote.)  
  
"What are you doing, Jabba?!?!"   
  
In the background Jaina was screaming. "What are you doing put me down you sithspawn!! Let me go, let me go!!!!"   
  
Jacen was having a similar reaction. "Leave us alone! Put me down! I'll kill you! Leave us alone!!"   
Han was still struggling against his chains when Jabba made an announcement. "Ysdkfjsdfhjg ksjdfhou sdfn iugfcv dfs,ol asdmjbjdgifup dfbf mhgdf adsf. Gs,mngblfds gfdgj nbjhgdsfjhsflhdgfirf im nd regwrqipoutdfmj,mngfb." (For years Captain Solo has eluded me. I had him once before, but he was able to escape, and for the longest time how to make him suffer greatly was all I could think of. Recently, I came across this {holding up a small silver box will buttons and dials on it}. I wondered how could I use it to it's painful best. A perfect situation presented itself when Solo showed back up on Tatooine with his children. Now Captain Solo, watch as I throw your children back in time, where you can NEVER save them.) Jaina and Jacen were hit over the head and fell into unconsciousness. Jabba flipped a few switches and buttons and a portal of swirling colors appeared. "Jskdjf ksjdhf sd." (Throw them in.) The command was followed as both children disappeared into the swirling mass. Jabba flipped the switched and punched the buttons again and the portal vanished.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Han screamed.  
  
"Hssdfiu , Han, sdfkudsf dfsdfj." (Calm down, Han, that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you.)  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Jacen opened his eyes and immediately was shocked. Surrounding him and his sister (who was still unconscious) were Imperial stormtroopers and a very young looking "Uncle Lando".  
  



	2. Vacations 2

Standard Disclaimer  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to those people who reviewed my first chapter!! I'm going to separate Han and Jacen/Jaina chapters.   
And yes, I do have fun with the foreign languages. Enjoy chapter two...  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
"Who are you???" the looming mass asked Jacen. "And where are your permits??"  
  
A million thoughts rushed through Jacen's head. He knew that this was Lando Calrissian,   
but he looked twenty, maybe even thirty years younger than he knew him to be. He obviously didn't   
know who he was, which he should. The fact that scared Jacen the most was that with Lando and   
his other assistants were what he recognized to be stormtroopers. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell the  
truth about what he was doing here? Would they believe him? He was just about to reply to the questions   
when Jaina stirred next to him.  
  
"Uhh, Jacen? Where ARE we?" she managed to gasp out before she fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
"Jacen, eh? Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are or what you're doing here, but I will find out."   
Lando said, really quite angered.  
  
"Where are we?" Jacen asked looking around.  
  
"You are in no position to be asking questions. However, if it will make you, more, comfortable, to know where you   
are...you're in the med-center in Cloud City. My people found you and your companion in a warehouse. You have a  
broken wrist and two cracked ribs. Your friend has a concussion. Now that you have the information that you wanted,   
you'll give me the information that I want. I'll start out easy, okay? What are your names?" Lando demanded.  
  
Jacen didn't know what to do. He knew that they would not believe him if he told them his and his sister's real last   
name, or worse, they would believe him and it would get them in more trouble than they were. He found himself lying,   
" My name is Jacen Aluk and this is my sister, Jaina."  
  
A stormtrooper came forward and held up their lightsabers. "Why were you carrying these? Do you think you're Jedi   
Knights or something?" he asked.  
  
"Hand those to me." Lando said, reaching his hand out to receive the sabers. "Why were you carrying this particular   
weapon? They take great skill to handle. I have only ever met one person who uses them."  
  
Before Jacen could reply, he was cut off by the stormtrooper who had just held his lightsabers, "Sir, I have just received word  
that the Millennium Falcon has landed."  
  
'What? The Millennium Falcon? Why would dad be here when...there..are...storm.....OH MY GOD!' Jacen's mind   
screamed as the truth dawned on him. 'The rebellion is going on now. But how did I get here? Oh no......' the color drained   
from his face as he remembered last night, which was actually somewhere around twenty years from then. Jabba, the bounty   
hunters hauling Jaina and him up on the platform, his father yelling, the swirling portal. 'This is not good.'  
  
Lando cut off Jacen's thinking, " Look, I have no time for this at the moment. I'll finish this later." he turned to his assistants,  
"Put them in a holding cell."  
  
"Sir, we are perfectly capable of taking them to the holding area ourselves." a stormtrooper interjected.  
  
"And risk being seen by Han and Chewie. I don't think they'd like it all that much if they saw stormtroopers swarming the   
place."  
  
"You're correct. Take them down!" the 'trooper yelled at the darkly dressed men. Jacen saw his sister being lifted up taken   
out of the room at the same time he felt himself being roughly grabbed and set on his feet.  



	3. Vacations 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I wish I did, but I don't. Not making money from this. I don't have any money, so if you sue me, you'll probably get a couple of movies, and that's it, unless you want my cat, Anastasia.  
  
Author's Note: I'll only be able to update on weekends. I got a job (ugh!!) and I have to work Mon-Fri, so I won't have any time. I guess I'm lucky to have weekends off, but I'm still going to hate it. Anyway, if you haven't figured it out yet (which you should have) Jaina and Jacen are in Cloud City during the Rebellion {Empire Strikes Back time period}. Now, we have to find out what is going to happen to Han, don't we? Then let's.....  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Han slowly faded back into consciousness. He knew that if he appeared awake, he would be beaten again. That had been the routine for the past week. He would be beaten until he fell unconscious, or worse, until the blackness loomed just behind his eyes, teasing him. His captors would leave him for just long enough that when they came back he could sustain another beating. Meanwhile, Jabba would stand by and watch, at least he thought he was watching, his eyes had swollen shut after two days.  
  
Han knew he wouldn't last much longer. The beatings actually should have killed him by now. They must have been doing something to him while he was out. Even if he could take more physically, he was about to fade out mentally. The strain of trying to focus on something other than the pain was just creating more in the form of massive migraines. When he did manage, his thoughts turned to his wife and son, Anakin, who were wondering where he was, they turned to Chewie, who was probably wondering why he hadn't come back yet, they turned to Jaina and Jacen, his twin children, his children who he couldn't save. Here he was thinking of them again. Jabba had meant it when he said he was going to torture him.  
  
The thought of what Jabba had done enraged Han. His heart rate increased and his breathing quickened. It did not go unnoticed. "Inform Jabba that the prisoner is awake." a mechanical voice blared. The sound of feet, or tentacles, or something scurrying away soon followed. Then a loud rumbling and scraping, followed by shouts from an angry Hutt. The commotion quieted for a moment.  
  
'Maybe I'll be okay for a little while longer. Maybe they think the guard is wrong.' Han's thoughts where abruptly ended when Jabba shouted again and the dragging and scraping began anew. By the time they had ended again, he could tell there were more entities in the room with him, though it was silent.  
  
The chilling quiet was ended when Jabba decided to speak, " Aydsf sadjosd surnb. Isfnsu sdfh, Solo, sdfhsdfk. Husdndf sdfgdf? Owifbvc sdfbzub, sdfu ssf, saifdutf as. Bdfdj sduds jsdo?" ( I am growing bored of this. We are through beating you, Solo, enough. But what to do with you now ? We can't kill you yet, but I tire of the beatings. So what to do with you?)  
  
"Let him go," a calm voice replied.  
  
Everything turned to look at the newcomer--newcomers.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Five days ago....  
  
'Where are they? They've been gone two days. Han said they'd be one at the most. They haven't use the com link to talk to me. Something's wrong, seriously wrong.' Chewbacca thought to himself as he sat in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon. He decided to go out and find what had gone wrong, hoping that all he found was a yelling from Han for leaving the Falcon unwatched in the desert.  
  
He managed to trail them as far as the dune where the three Solo's had been attacked, but the wind must have erased their tracks from there. Or there weren't any. Chewie stood up out of his crouching position and looked over the next dune. What he saw made his blood run cold. Speeders going into what he thought was Jabba's abandoned palace (if you can call it a palace).   
  
Chewie's immediate reaction was to get down to keep from being seen. He got flat on his stomach on stretched himself out on the burning sand. His left paw-hand hit something that was half buried in the sand. He picked it out of the sand and brought it closer to his face for better inspection. What he saw was an empty dart that had contained something. With a quick sniff and a taste of the residue he found it had been some kind opiate-one probably used to knock a person-or three-out cold. He ran the entire way back to the ship.  
  
Once back inside he headed strait for the transmitter and sent Luke a message, then he sent one to Leia.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Ha ha ha!! Ksfhui fs sadfiug, fdnb fdf! Husdf dfhun?" (Ha ha ha!! Silly boy, you can't be serious! What do you think you are doing?)  
  
"Let him go, or this will be the last mistake you make." Luke said with the same eerie calm.  
  
"Hasfdg fdsfg sadfi bausdf djf, asjfd?" (You've said that to me before, haven't you?)  
  
"This time you will be dead for sure."  
  
"Hsduf sdkjfh dfbdg dsufh dfdkjsdfiosfd sdn!!!" (Get them!!)  
  
"Whoa!! Wait a minute! What's going on here?" Han asked bewildered, the situation not sinking in. Before anyone could answer, laser blasts and the slight hum of a lightsaber were heard. Screams of pain came from bounty hunters, servants, robots, and blaster toting aliens (the ones who thought helping Jabba would be smart, not all of them). It took only a few moments of fighting to clear the room of those who would inhibit their rescue mission. The only threat left in the palace was Jabba.   
  
"Jabba, you are coming with us. Bring the restraints." Luke said to Chewbacca.  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!! Luke is that you?"  
  
"Yes, old buddy, it's me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Chewie."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Leia, go help him out of his chains and back to the ship, please."  
  
"Why do you think I need to ask?" she asked her brother indignantly. She turned her attention to getting her husband out of his restraints. "Han, where are Jaina and Jacen?"  
  
"Not here."  
  
"What do you mean, 'Not here'? Where are they?" Leia asked, fear creeping into her voice.  
  
"I don't know. Get me to the ship. I'll explain there."  
  
  
  



	4. Vacations 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I wish I did, but I don't. Not making money from this. I don't have any money, so if you sue me, you'll probably get a couple of movies, and that's it, unless you want my cat, Anastasia.  
  
Author's Note: I would have updated sooner, but my internet server is a piece of crap squared. I'm going to be using lines directly from the movie to help set up a time frame. Just for your information, I DO NOT have all three SW movies memorized. Any lines you see from the movie I looked up. Also, I am going to change history. Not everything will happen as it did in the movie, because Jaina and Jacen have messed it up, okay? Just think about it in terms of if you went back in time and gave the Romans penicillin. Get the picture? So, nothing exciting to talk about right now......so I guess I should just get to part four, huh? Okay then, enjoy.....  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
'These people sure could be rough when they wanted to be.' Jacen thought to himself as he and his sister were led down a maze of corridors that he never remembered existing. Though that was probably because he never paid attention when he was getting the "official tour" when he was younger. Now he wished he had, because there was no way he was ever going to be able to find his way out of here without some kind of guide. 'How are we going to get out of here? Nobody knows where we are, or when we are. As far as I know, there is no way back. Is there even a solution to this or have we been done in?' The more Jacen thought about it, the less he wanted to. The whole problem just seemed to get worse every time he thought about it. With every possibility he dismissed, the situation became more bleak. Then, throw in a few broken bones and a concussion, and it was completely black. It wasn't until the blaster smashed across the side of his face that he realized that the guards had stopped moving them.  
  
"Did you hear me? I said get in the cell, scum! I won't say it again. Your insolence will not be tolerated!" Jacen was thrown to the floor of the cell and the door hissed shut.  
  
"Mmmm............." was all that was heard from Jaina.   
  
Jacen rubbed the side of his face. 'Man, Mom and Dad weren't kidding when they described the cell they were in. Black, barren, big, dark. How could they stand it? Never mind, I guess I'll find out.' The room had the feeling about it, that if you talked it would echo. I was just so dark and empty. And all Jacen could do was sit and think, at least until Jaina woke up...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Meanwhile...  
  
"That sounds like an R2 unit in there. I wonder if... Hello? How interesting. Oh, my."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I...I didn't mean to intrude. No, no, please don't get up. No!"  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Jace, uhrgn, Jacen. What happened? Why do I have this headache?" Jaina rasped out.  
  
"Thank the gods Jaina! I was really beginning to worry about you! You'd been unconscious for a really long time! Do you feel okay?"  
  
"Other than the migraine? I think I'm fine."   
"Good. That's one less thing to worry about."  
  
"What do you mean 'that's one less thing to worry about'?" Jaina asked worriedly looking around. "Where are we?" Jacen looked at his feet, unable to reply. "Jacen? What happened? You have to tell me!"  
  
"We, well. Gods I don't know how to say this." he replied, trying to dance around the subject.  
  
"What?!" Jaina urged.  
  
"WelldoyourememberwhenJabbathrewusinthatthingy?YeahwellittookustoCloudCitywhichisn'tunusualwellitisbutanywaytheRebellionisgoingonandtheMillenniumFalconlandedandI'mfreakedoutbecauseIdon'tknowhowweregoingtogetoutofthisI'msoworried!"  
  
"In Basic, please?"  
  
"Well do you remember when Jabba threw us in that thingy? Yeah well it took us to Cloud City which isn't unusual, well it is, but anyway the Rebellion is going on and the Millennium Falcon landed and I'm freaked out because I don't know how were going to get out of this. I'm so worried!" Jacen repeated, slower this time.  
  
"Oh, so we were sent through time. Back to when the Rebellion was going on and we landed in Cloud City. There's probably no way to get back home, because time travel doesn't exist, and the no one knows where we are? Is that what you are trying to say?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you on Spice?"  
  
"Look around you. You tell me. Does THIS look like the Falcon? No. Does this look like the inside of a catina? No. Does it look like any buildings on Naboo? No. WHY WOULD I MAKE THIS UP?"  
  
"Because you're spiced out of your mind or your crazy." Jaina said, a stone look on her face.  
  
"Do you not remember last night? Ya know, the whole 'Jabba Incident'?"  
  
"Sithspawn. Okay fine. We're screwed. How are we gonna fix this?" Jaina asked scratching her hand. "Wait, you said the Falcon landed. What does the Millennium Falcon have to do with anything? Why don't we just go see Mom and Dad? They'll help us."  
  
"Jaina, if you haven't noticed, we're in a holding cell. Outside of the door there, there are stormtroopers. Mom and Dad aren't here on a repeat visit. This is visit number one during the Rebellion." The color drained from Jaina's face. "Yeah, THAT 'visit'. The one that ends in Dad in Carbonite and Uncle Luke losing a hand."  
  
"Sith. It would be impossible for things to get worse, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Why did we have to be Solos?  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"Aren't you afraid the Empire's going to find out about this little operation and shut you down?"  
  
"That's always been a danger looming like a shadow over everything we've built here. But things have developed that will insure security. I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever."  
  
"We would be honored if you would join us."  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
"So they found us in a warehouse?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what Lando told me anyway."  
  
"Well, we aren't going to be able to try and escape until your bones heal, and we very well may be dead by then, so what are the current possibilities?"  
  
"Gee, thanks for pointing out, yet again, that it is my fault that any attempt at escape will result in failure."  
  
"Just tell me the possibilities, please? And it's not your fault. This whole place is like a fortress anyway."  
  
"That makes me feel oh so much better."  
"Possibilities?" Jaina said, patience running out.  
  
"Yeah, well, judging on the current situation, our only possibility is sitting and waiting for something to happen."  
  
"Great, just great."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"Lord Vader."  
  
"You may take Captain Solo to Jabba the Hutt after I have Skywalker."  
  
Han's screams filter through the torture room door.  
"He's no good to me dead."  
  
"He will not be permanently damaged."  
  
"Lord Vader, what about Leia and the Wookiee?"  
  
"They must never again leave this city."  
  
"That was never a condition of our agreement, nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter!"  
  
"Perhaps you think you're being treated unfairly."  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. It would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here. Now I hear that you picked up two prisoners who were carrying lightsabers?"  
  
"Yes, we did."  
  
"What cell are they being held in. I would like to speak to them."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Vacations 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I wish I did, but I don't. Not making money from this. I don't have any money, so if you sue me, you'll probably get a couple of movies, and that's it, unless you want my cat, Anastasia.  
  
Author's Note: School sucks!!! I would have updated sooner but the site was down or I was busy studying for school. I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but I'm trying for this upcoming weekend. I only have time for a smallish update tonight. Thanks for understanding.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The trip back to the Millennium Falcon was spent in a worried silence. It took over an hour to reach it because they wanted to make sure they would not be seen. The Tatooine suns, the presence of Jabba, the worry about the twins, and Han's injuries made the trek almost completely unbearable.   
  
When they finally reached the ship, the only pressure lifted was that of the immense heat. Chewie went to the cockpit and began the takeoff procedures, Jabba was taken to a small holding cell on the ship, and Han was taken to the inadequate med center. " Han, what happened back there?" Leia asked as she tended to some of his wounds.  
  
"I...I couldn't help them. I couldn't save them." Han said, almost in tears.  
  
Leia rushed to comfort him. "Han, Han. Listen to me. This isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for this or you're letting Jabba win."  
  
Gaining composure, he agreed, "You're right. I know you are."  
  
"Are you going to be okay for now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
He hesitated for a moment, but went ahead, "We, we were going to Mos Espa to get the parts we needed for the Falcon. We were halfway there and...and..."  
  
"Do you want to stop? Do you want to rest now and talk later?"  
  
"No. Now. You need to know. We have to find them." Leia gently nodded, silently urging him on. "We were halfway there and I was hit. I was unconscious immediately. When I woke up I...we were in Jabba's palace. I was in chains. They were being held by bounty hunters."  
  
"Jabba said I was going to pay my debts. He said he was going to get me where I was the most vulnerable. I thought he was going to kill the kids in front of me. But he didn't. Instead, he pulled out this silver box. It was some kind of controller. He messed with some knobs or buttons, I really couldn't see it that clearly. This swirling mass just popped up outta nowhere. Then Jabba said to throw the kids in. I watched as they disappeared. He said he threw them back in time. But he can't do that, can he?"  
  
"I don't know, Han. Maybe he was bluffing. We'll find out after Luke is done with him."  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Tell me where they are, Hutt."  
  
"Klovaas Jedi." (Never, Jedi.)  
  
"If you tells us where they are, we'll go light on your sentance."   
  
"Juadbj aoiihasb, juadbj asdiouh. Hsiahsd saud aosidh asd? Gasfiu adfs asjdfh sdgbdahj." (It's not where, it's when. And am I supposed to believe you? With everything I've done, I'd be dead in one standard hour.) Jabba sneered.  
  
"If you tell us WHEN they are then, I promise you, we'll let you live."  
  
"Hsiahsd asdi ashd adsflijf dfb sdvbdb? OIfbf asfbaisd nasdoi." (And rot in a jail cell forever? I think not.)  
  
Luke was growing visibly angry {which would take alot, or so I would imagine}. "Look Jabba. You can either tell us where they are and live, or I can go fishing in your mind to get the information and you die. What do you choose?"  
  
"Hdf asdhgk." (choice two)  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Meanwhile, somewhere on Bespin {Cloud City, presumably} Lando Calrissian shot straight up from a deep sleep.  
  
"OH MY GOD."  
  
  
  



	6. Vacations 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I wish I did, but I don't. Not making money from this. I don't have any money, so if you sue me, you'll probably get a couple of movies, and that's it, unless you want my cat, Anastasia.  
  
Author's Note: Two words for you people out there: school sucks, alot! Ok that was three, but you get my point. I have a whole bunch of biology work I have to do (i.e.: a twenty page report on multiple sclerosis due on December 20). Stuff like that is why I haven't updated in a LOOOOONG time {I don't even remember writing some of the stuff I have}. But luckily, I have winter break coming up, and when that ends I only have about two weeks of class before 1st semester ends. Next semester, I don't have a science class {Yes^2} so I should be able to get alot more updates in. Also, I am in the process of writing my paper and I got extremely bored. I wrote this to take a break. That's why it is so short. Thank you for being patient with me about this.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
The Solo twins sat in silence, pondering the situation they were in. No matter how many scenarios of escape their minds came up with, they knew that none of them would work. They were defenseless, in a holding cell, there were stormtroopers all over outside, and they had no way to get off of Cloud City if they did manage to get out of here alive.  
  
Jacen suddenly had a thought. "Jaina, what if we could.."  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
  
"What is it?" Jacen whispered to his sister.   
"Do you hear that?" Jaina whispered back.  
  
"What?"   
"That thumping noise. It sounds like footsteps. Really heavy footsteps."  
  
Jacen leaned an ear towards the heavy metal doors. "I hear them." By now they were getting increasingly louder. The two twins felt their heart rates increasing rapidly.  
  
"You don't think that its......." Jaina was cut off as an odd feeling swept over her. It could only be described as hatred, black.  
  
"Do you feel that?" Jacen asked. But by now Jaina had begun hyperventilating. She was unable to speak.   
  
Still the footsteps grew louder. They could hear voices now. Their sense of foreboding grew as everything they heard outside the door became clearer. In an instant that seemed to last forever, the doors flew open. Stormtroopers filed in followed by someone they had only seen in holos, Darth Vader.  
  
The twins both inhaled sharply at the sight of the black clad sith lord. They had been visited by their grandfather, but they never seen Darth Vader in person before. They didn't know how to react other than too sit there, fear overwhelming them.  
  
Like the twins, Vader stared at the people in front of him. They did not look like sith or jedi. They looked like scared children. And they were. But Vader reminded himself that he, too, had been that young once. He had at one time looked just they were, so their appearance made no difference. They had been found with lightsabers, and that meant something.  
  
The group of people stared at each other for a few more tense moments. Then Vader broke the silence. "Guards, leave. I would like to speak to the prisoners in private." The stormtroopers left without another word. Vader began pacing back in forth in front of the twins. Finally, he stopped and turned to them. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
Jacen began to give the same lie to Vader he had given to Lando. "I'm Jacen Aluk and this is my sister Jaina."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I just told you."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!!?" Vader demanded, patience all but gone. "I know you're lying to me. I can sense it. Tell me who you really are."  
  
Jacen saw no way out of it. He couldn't lie, he knew he would be caught immediately. He was about to tell the truth when his sister beat him to talking.  
  
"If you're so strong with the Force, and you know so many things, you tell us who we are," she bit out at him. He was playing with them. Trying to get them frustrated, and she could tell.  
  
Vader just looked at her. Under his helmet, he was giving her an evil half grin. She knew what he was trying to do. She knew if he got them angry they would say things that they would later regret. She was smarter than he first thought she was. He decided on another approach. "Tell me who you are, or your brother will pay for your inability to comply."  
  
Jaina almost laughed at his empty threats. "You wouldn't. You want the information too badly. And if you hurt my brother in anyway, there's no way you'll ever get any." Jaina had no clue where this attitude was coming from.  
  
She could see through his threats. No one had ever been able to. He was begining to become more and more impressed with the girl. The sith lord decided names could wait awhile. There was more important information he needed anyway. "Why were the two of you found with lightsabers?"   
  
The change in topic did not go unnoticed. Jaina smirked to herself. "You tell us."  
  
"I believe I asked you to tell me first."  
  
"I believe I don't care."  
  
"Jaina!" Jacen looked at her like she was crazy for being so snotty with a man who could kill her with a thought.  
  
Vader looked at the boy and back at the girl. "So you're first name really is Jaina."  
She just stared at him with an 'are you that completely incompetent?' look. "I can see that I'm not going to get this information from you here or now. And you're correct. I do want this information, but I can wait you out." He turned back towards the doors. "Guards!!"   
  
The stormtroopers rushed back in. "Yes, sir?" the unit commander asked.  
  
"Make sure these two's wounds are tended to better. Then I want young miss Jaina here," and he pointed at here to emphasize, "to be escorted to my ship once Skywalker has been taken care of. This one -Jacen, I believe- to be taken with Leia and Chewbacca."   
  
"Yes, sir." the stormtrooper said again. "We will inform the med-center to be expecting them shortly."  
  
"Good. I will expect them to be in good health." With that he left the room. 'She will crack without him there and I will get the information I want'.  
  
When the rest of the stormtroopers left them to their privacy for a few moments, they allowed themselves to breathe again, as much as they could, anyway.  
  
"Jaina, did hear him say what I think he did?" She just nodded weakly. "What are we gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know." 


	7. Vacations 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Mr. George Lucas. I'm not making money from this. I don't have any money, so if you sue me, you'll probably get a couple of movies, and that's it, unless you want my cat, Anastasia.  
  
Author's Note: I have some serious writer's block . Not for this story, some I'm writing between friends. So if any of you know what Gooseberrybear should do once he gets to TellyTubbie Land please feel free to email me and tell me what to write (apparently I was smoking crack when I came up with the premise for the story). My email is smcdingy@hotmail.com. Anyway, to the story....When I last stopped writing about Han & Co., Luke was about to go dumpster diving in Jabba's head. Ohhhhhhkay. Anyway, on with the story!  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Luke visibly reeled at the sight that greeted him. Jabba's mind could only be described as disturbing. It looked like a cave with a multitude of tunnels leading off into different directions. A slime like substance oozed from every crevice in the walls. The floor was soft and moist. What was lighted was in green and cast an eerie glow on everything it touched. The Jedi steadied himself and started down one of the tunnels, not knowing what to expect.  
  
The farther down the path he went the more despaired he became. There was nothing. He had wasted almost an hour looking and the humid air soaked through his clothes and make them cling to his body.   
  
He had almost reached the end of this path and was about to turn back when he noticed that the tunnel did not end, but it curved sharply to the left. Knowing that he could not leave anything unchecked, he continued to follow. It did not take long, however, for the path to branch.  
  
"Not another one," he mumbled to himself, "why can't this just clean cut? Why does his mind have to be a gigantic maze?"  
  
He stood for a moment pondering which to take. He finally decided to take the path that led right. He steadied himself and calmed his mind before he entered.   
  
What he was greeted with was far different than what he expected. He wasn't looking at another seemingly endless, dark, damp tunnel. He was looking out on bright, arid desert and cheering crowds. He knew immediately he was on Tatooine. He heard someone talking, but couldn't make out what was being said over the excited roar of the crowd.   
  
He glanced over his shoulder Something was moving. He grabbed his lightsaber and prepared himself for a fight. He flipped through the air and landed directly in front of whatever it was that was moving. It was a Hutt. Not Jabba. It was far too small to be him. However, it didn't matter. His presence did not seem to effect anything that was going on. The Hutt passed directly through him. He turned around again and saw Jabba. Someone whispered something to him. He spit his lunch out and hit a something with it. The crowd became louder than they had been before and something moved below.   
  
He turned to the smaller Hutt. "What is going on here?" he demanded. It did not reply, it only continued to watch with the crowd. "Tell me what is going on." he persisted.  
  
"Haahaa haahaa haahaa."  
  
Luke spun on his heels. "Jabba?"  
  
"Hsasroe seous i kortajo Jedi. Oand inft fahgne geyuter juhg widaf hedf qacerdeut. Qacerdeut forna uyrtnr weuifh as hsdfuib uhjetr." (This is a memory Jedi. No one can see or hear you. You can't interact with anything here.)  
  
"A memory? What do you mean? What am I seeing? What is this?"  
  
Jabba became deaf and blind to him again.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Leia piloted the Falcon. Han was still in the med lab and Chewie was taking care of him. Luke, as far as she knew, was still trying to coerce Jabba into telling them where the kids were. It left Leia alone with her thoughts. Something she did not like.  
  
'Where are they?' she wondered. 'What did Jabba do to them?'   
  
She could feel herself becoming enraged when she thought about Jabba. 'It would probably be best,' she thought to herself, 'if I just kept my concentration on flying.'   
  
It sounded like a very good idea, but it proved to be almost impossible.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
In Cloud City, Lando was in a frenzy to find some way to communicate.  
"What do you mean you can't establish connection?"  
  
"Sir, the situation is relatively self-explanatory. Most likely, they are on the Millennium Falcon. Probably in hyperspace. There is no way to be able to pinpoint their location in order to establish a communications connection. We did leave a message to have them immediately set up a meeting with you as soon as they come back."  
  
"That's not good enough." Lando said as he turned around and began to walk away. "Ready my ship for takeoff." 


	8. Vacations 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I wish I did, but I don't. Not making money from this. I don't have any money, so if you sue me, you'll probably get a couple of movies, and that's it, unless you want my cat, Anastasia.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I haven't updated in oh, three months or so. I have no excuse. What can I say, I'm lazy. Its not that I don't want to write the story, I do. I know where its going (in the near future, at least), so that's not it either. Nope, I'm just extremely lazy.   
Anyway, thank you to all the people who have actually been reading this story. And a special thanks to those that have been reading it since the beginning which was what, a year ago? Eight chapters in one year. That's crappy. I promise I'll try to get more updates in before school starts again. Also, I'm looking for a beta right now so forgive the mistakes. When the story is done I'm going to go through and edit-BIG TIME. But with me, that could take twenty years. I'm such a procrastinator. Well, on with the story...  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
The twins waited in a heavy silence for the stormtroopers to come back and escort them to the med-center. Both of their minds were swimming trying to find ways to dig themselves out of the situation they'd gotten themselves into. None of the possibilities could ever work. There was only one solution.  
  
"Jaya," Jacen began, "you're going to have to go with Vader."  
  
"What? How can you even think that I would ever do that!?!"   
  
"What else can we do? Besides, Vader said that I was going with mom and Chewie, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So I can get them to help us. Especially after I talk to Uncle Luke. You know that he'll want to help us out, we're Jedi. You've heard the stories about how much he searched for other Jedi."   
  
"After the war. And besides, who says you'll even have the chance to talk with them? If you join the Rebellion, they might just put you on clean up duty!"  
  
"If I join? What, do you think that I'll stay with the Empire?" Jacen asked, unbelievingly.  
  
"That's not what I meant. Do you know how long we'll be here? Mom and Dad could pop up right now and take us home."  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"Why would I be?" Jaina asked.  
  
"I seriously doubt they'll find another time portal machine thing. They might not even know what happened. Mom and Chewie and Uncle Luke might not know we're missing. Jabba might have...might have...."  
  
"Killed Dad?"  
  
"Yeah." Jacen mumbled meekly. "We might end up living the rest of our lives in the past."  
  
"At least we'll know how it all turns out though." Jaina stated sarcastically.  
  
"Not necessarily."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Jaina inquired as she slowly turned her head toward him   
"Well, how much has our presence here changed things? How much will it change? There's no way of telling. We're just as blind to what's going to happen next as everyone else is."  
  
Jaina laughed with despair. "So basically you're saying not only are we completely and utterly screwed, were are completely and utterly screwed squared."  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"That's comforting, very comforting."   
  
"I try to help."  
  
The two sat in an uneasy silence.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
"He doesn't want you at all. He's after somebody called Skywalker."  
  
"Luke?"  
"Lord Vader has set a trap for him."  
"And we're the bait."  
"Well, he's on his way."  
"Perfect. You fixed us all pretty good, didn't you? My friend!"   
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Get up scum." The stormtrooper barked at the two prisoners.   
  
Knowing that all they could do was comply with the order Jaina and Jacen slowly rose to their feet. They looked at eat other, silently trying to send strength to somehow ease the situation they were in. Both twins knew that what was about to happen and most certainly did not look forward to it.  
  
"Come on, lets get them to the freezing chamber and finish this."  
  
Jaina and Jacen's sense of foreboding grew with each step they took. They knew that all too soon they would be witnessing firsthand what had always brought fear and pain to their father's eyes. The knowledge weighed heavy on their minds as the silently trudged toward the room.   
  
This time around Jacen made a mental map of the corridors as they passed through them. 'Not that I'll have to escape from here again. Hopefully.' He looked over at his sister to see if he could figure out what she was thinking. Her face was unreadable. He knew, though, that when her face was expressionless, she was either scared beyond belief or trying to keep her anger in check.   
  
He nudged her gently with his left elbow. She looked over at him and he gave her an 'are you gonna be okay' look. She replied by mouthing 'are you nuts'. Jacen nodded. Despite herself Jaina smiled, but it faded all too quickly.   
  
A new sense of helplessness overwhelmed the twins as they approaching the freezing chamber. They watched with a strange sense of anticipation as a stormtrooper keyed the door open and they were shuffled in. Their eyes took every last detail around them.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Leia watched as two more people were brought into the room. She wondered who they were and what they had done that Vader wanted them here. Her thoughts were cut short as said Sith lord began to respond to something that the bounty hunter had said  
  
"The Empire will compensate you if he dies. Put him in!" The mindless drones called stormtroopers began to drag Han toward the freezing pit when suddenly a thought occurred to Vader and he ordered them to stop. "Wait! Take Solo and the Princess back to their cell. They will remain here on Bespin for now."  
Han and Leia looked at each other, both extremely confused. Jaina and Jacen were no better.  
"Vader, you said that Captain Solo would come with me!" Boba Fett interjected. "How can I collect his bounty when I don't have him with me?"  
"Your petty greed does not worry me." Darth Vader responded coolly.  
"It should." Fett replied as he pulled out his blaster and attempted to shoot the dark lord, much like Han had earlier.   
Vader, obviously angered at the bounty hunter's insolence threw the blaster from his hand and wrapped tendrils of the force around his heart. The pressure did not allow it to beat and Boba Fett's lifeless body slid to the ground.  
"Bring the boy to the pit." Immediately, the stormtroopers responded.  
Jacen looked around disbelievingly. Surely this was not happening. He unconsciously looked over to his parents for help. He saw a great deal of sympathy from his mother and genuine relief shining in his father's eyes, but no intentions of help from either of them. He was disappointed, but understood why they would not help.   
The last thing Jacen saw before he was frozen in carbonite were his sister's terror filled eyes. 


	9. Vacations 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Mr. George Lucas. I'm not making money from this. I don't have any money, so if you sue me, you'll probably get a couple of movies, and that's it, unless you want my cat, Anastasia.  
  
Author's Note: Well, its 3:15 in the morning and I'm writing. Know what that means? I'm crazy, but we already knew that, didn't we? Well, I did anyway. So, I guess that you are wondering 'Why the HELL did you kill of Boba Fett?! He's so COOL!'. Well, I guess my answer would have to be because I wanted to. But if you think about it a minute, It'll prolly answer a couple of important questions concerning the plot. ::Gives the one person who actually took the time to read the author's note a moment to ponder:: Figure it out? No? OK then, I'm not gonna come right out and say it, yet. But if you wanna guess, go ahead and review (this is also a shameless way to try to get people to review). Ok, next chapter...........  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Luke walked over the ledge and peered down. There was an alien sitting in the middle of what was apparently some sort of track. He looked closer. He took special note of what the alien was sitting in.  
  
'A pod racer? This is a pod race? I must be seeing Boonta Eve.' He thought to him self, slightly amused. He was seeing his first pod race, and it wasn't at all what he had expected. Just as he was about to turn back and find his way out of Jabba's memory, something that one of the announcers said managed to make it over the roar of the crowd to Luke's ear.  
  
"It seems that young Skywalker is moving up in the field."  
  
Immediately Luke's attention returned to the race and he proceeded to walk back to the ledge. 'Young Skywalker?' he thought to himself as he saw a child speed by. 'It couldn't be......but, it HAS to be........'  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Leia's thoughts went back and forth between her thinking of her children and chiding herself for thinking about her children. She knew that at the point she was at, she couldn't help her children and so it was fruitless and only caused more grief on her behalf to do so.   
  
'Worry is the misuse of imagination.' She thought to herself. It was something that her nurse had always told her. Now it was the mantra she was trying very unsuccessfully to live by.  
  
Leia spent several more minutes repeating the same process she had been for several hours. She only stopped when she realized that she was no longer alone. She looked over at the co-pilots chair, saw her brother sitting there, obviously deep in thought and wondered how deeply immersed in her own she had to have been to not notice him come in.  
  
She waited a few moments and when he didn't speak she began to become agitated. "Luke. Luke!" She pulled him out of his deep concentration. He looked over at his sister. "Did you find anything out?"  
  
"Nothing that can help us find the twins. But I'll keep looking until I do. I'm pretty sure Jabba is forcing memories at me so it will take as long as possible to find out what we need to know."  
  
"I don't doubt it." Leia said as she slowly nodded her head.  
  
"Is Han any better?" Luke asked his sister.  
  
"I don't know. He's back there with Chewie right now."  
  
"You should be back there with him. Go. I'll pilot us the rest of the way to Naboo."  
  
"Thanks Luke."  
  
"No problem."   
  
As he watched Leia's form retreat the Jedi began to think more about their situation. He wondered about how Jabba could have survived the blast. He brought up the possibility that the Hutt he had with just moments before was actually the smaller Hutt from the memory he had just witnessed. As quickly as he had brought that thought into existence, Luke dismissed it. No, there was definitely something more going on. Something was out of place and he was pretty sure that it had to do with whatever it was that had been nipping at the edges of Leia's consciousness just before she had left.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Lando Calrissian sat in the pilot's seat of his ship, silently wishing that his hyperdrive could carry him to Naboo ten times quicker than it already was. 'I just hope that I'm just hallucinating or it was a bad dream.' However, the scoundrel knew in the back of his mind that what he saw was far too lucid to be either. 


End file.
